


After Party

by Luthien



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Wedding, Wedding Night, emmy awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: Jaime and Brienne's wedding night.A story inspired by the glorious dress Gwendoline Christie wore to the 2019 Emmys.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:
> 
> I apologise. Sincerely.
> 
> Thanks to slipsthrufingers and Nire for audiencing!

Brienne didn't even wait until Jaime had finished closing the bedroom door behind them. She crossed the room to the huge, old four-poster bed and flopped across it. The bed posts were decorated with carved and gilded lions' heads, a lot like the golden lion head clasps on the shoulders of Brienne's gown, where her new Lannister crimson cloak met heavy cream silk brocade, embellished with sapphires the exact shade of Tarth's familiar azure blue.

"Oh, gods," she said, words half-muffled against the red and white silk cover, which was embroidered with almost unseemly amounts of gold thread—and which was, again, strongly reminiscent of her beautiful gown, with its long, creamy silken folds, and the cloak of gold-embroidered crimson silk that Jaime had placed around her shoulders. "I didn't think that was ever going to end. Every time I attend a wedding it seems to last longer than the last one, but this one definitely took the prize for longest wedding ever. All those speeches… I thought they might keep talking until the end of time, or at least until dawn."

"It was a momentous wedding," Jaime pointed out, coming to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. "It's not every day that the Evenstar of Tarth is wed."

"Or the lord of Casterly Rock," Brienne said, turning her head to look at him. His face still looked like the Jaime she knew so well, the beloved and familiar features, but the rest of him… He had truly 'gone the full Lannister' today, as Arya Stark had so succinctly but accurately put it. His rich golden doublet, made from silk twill woven in an intricate honeycomb pattern, and then overlaid with an embroidered Lannister lion in thread of gold and adorned with copious numbers of rubies, was an outrageous boast of his family's wealth and power, its only redeeming feature being that it did look very well on him. Very well indeed. And coupled with those very tight black breeches… With some effort, Brienne forced her mind back to the current topic of conversation. "I don't think I could go through with that again, now that I know everything that it would entail. Actually, I know that I couldn't."

"Were you planning to marry again?" he asked. "Is there a plot against my life that I should know about?" Brienne thumped his thigh. She didn't do it in earnest. It was really hardly a thump at all, but he still exclaimed, "Oww! So there _is_ a plot?"

"Of course there isn't a plot," Brienne said, a bit crossly, even though she knew that his question was exactly as serious as her thump had been. "I'm never marrying anyone again, and that includes you, so I'm afraid that means that you're just going to have to stay alive and be my husband."

She felt the mattress shift, and then he was lying beside her, facing her, the look in his eyes equal parts wicked and amused. "If I really have no choice but to be your husband, then I have one task still to do today." He kissed her then, for a long time, and she kissed him back, until Brienne was moving restlessly against the mattress, wanting more, and she could feel Jaime's hand sliding down along her thigh, searching for the hem of her dress and the way beneath its silky folds. They were both panting for breath when at last he drew back to look at her, amusement and wickedness both gone from his eyes, replaced with something more serious, more… _more_.

"How do I get you out of this thing?" he asked, pulling ineffectually at one of the sapphire-adorned cream silk sleeves of her wedding gown.

"The lion clasp at the shoulder. Here let me-"

"No, let me. This is a husband's task, and I intend to start as I mean to go on."

Brienne could have made some biting little comment, then, and maybe she would have, if Jaime had been at all flippant when he had voiced his intention. But he hadn't been flippant, and he wasn't now. His expression was serious, the light in his eyes determined. And so Brienne sat up, and… let him.

It took a while, far longer than it would have for a man with two hands—or even for a one-handed man willing to accept assistance in the task from his new wife—but at last the fastening beneath the lion's head came loose, and both crimson and creamy-white silk fell away to reveal… Brienne.

"Magnificent," Jaime whispered, his mouth suddenly close by her ear, as his hand moved unerringly to her breast. Brienne knew he wasn't talking about the beautiful dress.

"Magnificent," she whispered back, her own hand sliding down to seek and find. She wasn't talking about his outrageous doublet, or even those tight black breeches. Not the breeches themselves, anyway.

They stared at each other. Either of them could bridge the space between them, so easily, and yet neither of them moved. Brienne knew that everything she was feeling must be written for him to see on her face, but then she'd never been good at hiding her strongest emotions. The best she could do was to shroud herself in silence, and hope that that would serve as protection. Jaime had cloaked her in his colours today, an added shield for her against the world, but the cloak had fallen from her shoulders, along with the top half of her dress. She was naked to him now, in more ways than one.

She did not look away. Neither did Jaime. He routinely shielded himself in words, quips and sharp little conversational barbs, the opposite of her protective silence. Now he was silent, too, but the look in his eyes said everything that Brienne could ever want to hear from him.

"You know," Jaime said after a long moment, almost succeeding in sounding conversational, "that clasp is quite an interesting design.”

"Oh, yes?" Brienne said, swallowing hard as his hand stroked gently against her breast. "In what way?"

"The lion has a sapphire in its mouth, almost as if it were about to eat it."

"Really?" Brienne said.

"I thought perhaps you would have noticed that. I imagine you had several fittings while the dress was being made."

"Oh, yes. Several," Brienne said, her voice catching on the last word as his hand moved a little harder against her breast, touching her with intent now, rather than just to tease. "And perhaps I did notice that. At some point."

"I'm finding it quite… inspirational, actually," Jaime said.

"Really?" Brienne said again, biting down on her lip. She let herself fall back slowly against the covers. "Then you'd better show me."

Jaime didn't answer in words. She felt the seam go on one side, as he tugged the dress down over her narrow-but-not-quite-narrow-enough hips, but she didn't care, couldn't care, because just then his lips found her nether lips in the sort of kiss that she once could never have dreamed about, when she was a maiden guarding the virtue that she was sure no man would ever want. Let alone a man a man _worthy_ of her love, who loved her in return.

And yet here she was. Here they were. Husband and wife. Wife and husband. The lord of the rock and the lady of the sapphire isle, opposite and equal in their public faces, so far as the world was concerned.

But in private the lion could eat the sapphire, just as it did on the clasp of her wedding gown, and Brienne would not object. She let out a soft gasp, and squirmed a little as she felt his beard brush against her inner thighs, and then his tongue…

She gave herself up to sensation then. 

Quite some time had passed, or perhaps just a few minutes, when at last Brienne was capable of coherent thought again. Yes, she would definitely not object if the lion continued to eat the sapphire in private. And, who knew? Maybe sometime soon the sapphire would find a way to consume the lion in return. 

Brienne of Tarth was fairly sure that if she did find a way, her lord husband would not object.


End file.
